


Percy Thoughts

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Books, Cutting, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Percy, Muggles, Other, Percy Being an Idiot, Self-Harm, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	Percy Thoughts

I wasn't the most normal guy in my family. I should have been in Slytherin. I wish I was, then I wouldn't be hiding who I am, but I am, sadly.

After my wife cheated on me, the girls moved in with her. Every now and then I see them, but not really. Sometimes I wonder why I was hated so much. Even my own kids left me...

I was sitting in my office thinking about what had gone wrong in my life when my best friend in the world rung me on my new mobile she'd got me.

"Percy, what are you doing right now--besides working. Because you can't say you're working."

I laughed. "Nothing, why?"

"Movie night, okay? Me and you. Tonight at seven okay? No buts."

I smiled. "Okay, okay."

"Good. I'll see you then."

Becca was one of the most amazing people I had ever meet. She was a Muggle girl. She worked at the library, that was how we both meet; through our love of books. She was kind, funny, witty, and just beautiful, inside and out. She never questioned my weirdness.

Maybe she was just as weird as me. She spoke with a kind heart.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," I said with a smile. We both hung up. I looked up when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

"Hey, son."

"Hey, father."

"You ready for lunch?"

"Yes." I smiled and grabbed my cloak and we both head out. Now that I was back in the family, I still wasn't close with a few of my brothers. I could understand their hatred of me. But it was still hard. Even with my father, it was still too much.

Becca knew I cut, she saw my scars. She showed me hers. Maybe that was why we were friends... no one else knew about that. No one. No one knew a lot about me. Becca knew about me more then they did and they were my family.

"So, Bill and Fleur are coming with the kids for dinner, along with Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Harry. Charlie, too. Are you going to be home tonight?"

"Sorry, father, I already have plans tonight with my co workers." It was easy lie to him. I didn't have the heart to tell him about my friend; I wanted to keep her to myself, she was the only good thing I had going on. So I lied, something I was very good at.

"You sure?"

"I promised I would be there," I said. "I'd hate to break that promise."

"Alright. It's just one of these times, I would love it if you came over for a family dinner."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, son. I know this last year has been super hard on you."

"It has," I agreed quietly. "I'm moving this week, so I wanted to try to get as much as done as I can. On Thursday, I'll be moved out."

"Where will you be staying?"

"At L C for the time being, until I find a new flat, or something. It will take me while, though."

"You always can stay with us, you know that."

"Thanks dad, but I'll be fine."

"You need help on Thursday?"

"Nah, a friend of my is coming over to help me, when she has the time."

"She? From work?"

"Yes. From work," I said with a smile. We eat then both went our own way.

That night, I wasn't too worried on Becca getting to my flat. I love her with all my heart. She was too pretty for her own good. She had long brown hair, green eyes, normal weight and she was small, tiny really.


End file.
